


No

by nemo_baker



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemo_baker/pseuds/nemo_baker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt from anon: I wish you would write a fic where Ianto tells Jack 'no,' and sticks to it. Any subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit cracky, ngl. For the "I wish you would write a fic where..." tumblr meme. [Original Post](http://stoatsandwich.tumblr.com/post/115856884621/send-me-an-anonymous-ask-completing-the-sentence)

It was possibly the worst idea Ianto had ever heard.

“That’s possibly the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” he told Jack.

Jack grimaced, and set his coffee down on his desk. “I thought you were gonna say that.”

“Why did you even ask, then?”

“I was giving you the benefit of the doubt.”

“So, on the off chance that I was up for making terrible choices today, you decided to ask me if we could get a saddle for the pterodactyl.”

“Yes.”

“Wow. No.”

“But it would be so much fun!”

Ianto snorted. “I doubt Myfanwy would feel the same way. She’d probably kill you, and then I’d have to wait for you to wake up in order to say ‘I told you so.’”

“You can’t tell me you’re not a _little_ bit interested in trying to ride a dinosaur,” Jack insisted.

“I think this is another one of those fetishes you should really keep to yourself,” Ianto replied pointedly.

“So that’s still a no, then.”

“Got it in one.”

**\---The Next Day---**

“Jack.”

“Yes, Ianto?”

“Did you really think I was going to miss the fact that you ordered a saddle online.”

“I had hoped.”

“Mm. Well, I cancelled the order.”

“Aww.”

**\---Two Days Later---**

Jack walked into the Tourist Office with a saddle slung over his back. Ianto gaped.

“Oh my god, where the bloody hell did you get that thing?”

“There was a nice little shop, about an hour from here. People were friendly.”

“Well, that’s nice,” Ianto said, dropping a stack of brochures onto the desk in front of him. He picked up the key to the SUV. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“We’re taking it back.”

“Can’t I just keep it?”

“No.”

“What if I promise not to put it on Myfanwy?”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Please?”

“No.”

**\---In The SUV---**

“Stop pouting, Jack.”

“I’m not…”

“You definitely are. How old are you? Five?”

Jack mumbled something unflattering, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

“Alright. How about you pick something _else_ ridiculously childish to do? Something with less potential for serious injury?”

That seemed to preoccupy Jack for a bit, and Ianto drove along in the blissful silence. It was fairly early in the morning, so there were hardly any other cars with them on the road. They sped past row after row of trees, and watched the sun peek out over the horizon.

“How about going to the beach?” Jack finally proposed.

“Sounds lovely.”

“We can build sandcastles.”

“Of course.”

Although Ianto kept his eyes on the road, he could tell that Jack was looking at him.

“Will you actually do that?” Jack said. “‘Cuz I think we could both do with being five years old for a little while.”

Ianto shot his a small, understanding smile.

“Absolutely.”  



End file.
